


Цветы

by billiecold



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baleyworld AU, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка на тему счастливой совместной жизни Элайджа и Дэниела.
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Цветы

— Скорее, Дэниел, я устал ждать. Почему ты такой медленный?

— Это ты сегодня слишком активный, Элайдж.

Бейли закатывает глаза и быстро спускается по лестнице на первый этаж. Он ждал этого так долго; погода на Бейлимире суровая, даже летом прохладно и пасмурно, но сегодня, наконец, солнечный тёплый день. Элайдж собирается провести половину дня во Вне — он больше не боится открытого пространства.

За ним следует Дэниел, слегка обеспокоенный таким оживлённым Элайджем с утра и вырванный из привычной домашней рутины.

— Не торопись, ты можешь упасть, — предупреждает он, и Элайдж спотыкается, вскрикивая. Дэниел быстро хватает его за руку и чудом сам удерживает равновесие, чтобы не свалиться вместе с лестницы. — Я же говорил.

— Не ругайся, я всё равно в порядке, — отвечает Элайдж, и, когда они сходят с лестницы, останавливается и целует Дэниела. — Не без твоей помощи, конечно. Спасибо.

Дэниел расслабляется и не пытается спорить.

— Не за что. Идём.

***

Дэниел не знает, куда его ведёт Элайдж, но молчит и послушно следует за ним. Тот выглядит уверенно, значит, знает, что делает.

Они достигают окраины поселения и уходят от него всё дальше и дальше. Первое время их ведёт тропинка, но в какой-то момент она заканчивается, а трава с каждым шагом становится всё выше и выше. Вокруг нет ни единого дерева, сплошное поле. Только если обернешься назад, будет виден силуэт небольшого городка, из которого они пришли.

— Разве это не чудесно? — спрашивает Элайдж, поднимая взор на не небо и прикрывая глаза рукой, чтобы яркое солнце не мешало любоваться.

— Что именно, Элайдж? — уточняет Дэниел, и Бейли молча поворачивается к роботу, а затем вновь отворачивается и показывает рукой вперёд.

Дэниел смотрит вдаль, пытается понять, что имел в виду Элайдж. И понимает. Перед ним не просто набор элементов, не просто виды растительности Бейлимира, а нечто доставляющее эстетическое удовольствие.

Взять хотя бы яркую зелёную траву, имеющую свой приятный запах — запах свежести, как сказал однажды Элайдж. Дэниел до сих пор не особо понимает это определение, но верит ему. А ещё цветы: красные, жёлтые, белые, голубые и синие, фиолетовые. Такого разнообразия красок Дэниел не встречал нигде, даже на Авроре.

— Ну и как тебе? — спрашивает спустя время Бейли. Дэниел немного медлит с ответом.

— Думаю, что нахожу этот вид эстетически приятным.

Элайдж улыбается.

— Я тоже так думаю, поэтому и взял тебя сюда. Правда, — Бейли неловко проводит руками по волосам, — я немного волновался. Не знал, сможешь ли ты действительно оценить красоту этого места. Ну, ты же мыслишь логически больше, и это не то чтобы плохо, не подумай ничего такого...  
  
— Всё в порядке. Я знаю, что ты не обидишь меня, — перебивает Дэниел тихое бормотание и берёт Элайджа за руку. — Мне _нравятся_ цветы.

— Правда? — переспрашивает Элайдж, Дэниел кивает. Бейли просит подождать его недолго и оставляет робота одного.

Оливо послушно ждёт и наблюдает за своим человеком. Элайдж стоит к нему спиной, поэтому сложно понять, чем он занят. Иногда он наклоняется и рассматривает что-то. Дэниел отводит взгляд и смотрит на небо. Он никогда не думал о том, что сейчас он будет так хорошо проводить время. На Авроре он тоже часто выходил на улицу вместе с Фастольфом, Жискаром и даже с Глэдией, но всё это рядом не стоит с времяпровождением с Элайджем. То, что происходит сейчас, ощущается совсем по-другому. Наверное, это и есть одна из многих вещей, в которых проявляется не понятое им полностью, но всё же знакомое чувство. _Любовь_.

— Дэниел, — зовёт Элайдж, и робот оборачивается. Бейли стоит с большим букетом цветов, который загораживает ему почти весь вид. — Это тебе.  
  
Элайдж протягивает ему цветы, и Дэниел охотно их принимает.

— Знаешь, я нашёл здесь не только местные цветы, но и те, что привезли с Земли. Ромашки, маки и васильки. Они, по сравнению с дикими цветами Бейлимире, наверное, выглядят просто, но всё же... Они напоминают мне о тебе.  
— Они все чудесны, Элайдж. Спасибо. Я... _счастлив_ , что нахожусь сейчас здесь с тобой, — он наклоняется и целует Элайджа в щёку.

Сердце Бейли пропускает удар. Он не знает, за что заслужил счастье и Дэниела, но безумно благодарен вселенной за это.

Элайдж улыбнулся и крепко обнял Дэниела.

— Я тоже, дорогой. Я тоже.


End file.
